<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheated by the Brotherhood by Arkham_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381775">Cheated by the Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat'>Arkham_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT characters, M/M, Not actually cheating, Slight OOC, Suspected Cheating, mention of Edwin Vancleef, non Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn has moved in with Shaw, unfortunately it seems as though The spy has been keeping things from the ex pirate, leading him to think the spy is cheating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheated by the Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I should be working on, Is this more than you bargained for, however I had this idea in an RP and couldn’t let it die. <br/>I hope I wrote it well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheated by the brotherhood </p><p>Flynn whistled as he walked around the small Stormwind apartment. The spy hadn’t decorated much at all, mostly focusing on functionality over comfort. He did give Flynn permission to tastefully decorate if he’d want. <br/>Flynn chalked that up as a plus. </p><p>Weeks before, Mathias had asked the brunette to move in with him. Until now the man hadn't been left alone in the apartment for very long. <br/>They’d spent the entire first week together, Mathias had gotten the extra time off. <br/>After that Shaw had slowly started to leave off and on for work.<br/>He’s been gone this time for three days on a mission somewhere. </p><p>The apartment itself held a small kitchen dining combo room, a bedroom, an office, a bathroom, and a small sitting room. There was also a small garden outside, connected to the side of the building. <br/>For an elite Alliance spymaster, it was somewhat surprising how modest Shaw lived. <br/>——<br/>Walking around aimlessly, the Captain found himself inside the small office off of their now shared bedroom.<br/>There were two desks pressed together in the corner, a bookshelf full to the brim, and a small couch with Lamp sat beside. </p><p>Shaw’s desk was a mess, papers piled high. Note books and maps scattered all around, the three drawers were at various states of open. The top fully open, the middle partly open and the bottom drawer only opens slightly.</p><p>Shrugging it himself Flynn went to close the drawers, however instead of closing them however, his curiously got the better of him, slowly the ex pirate began to sift through the drawers contents. </p><p>Inside the top drawer were many more maps, documents, corrodanets and such. Flynn shut the draw quickly, dubbing it the boring work drawer. <br/>Quickly the brunette moved to the second drawer. <br/>The second one was full of pictures and other memories. <br/>A few pictures of Anduin as he was growing up, some of Varian and Shaw, some of Flynn himself.</p><p>Seems Shaw was a softie for good memories.<br/>Smiling to himself the man moved on to the third drawer, inside this one was a stack of folded and unfolded written notes, a few more pictures and some small trinkets. A pocket watch and a beaded necklace. <br/>Picking up one of the top letters Flynn skimmed through its contents, curious as the handwriting was very neat and well practiced.</p><p>Mathias,<br/>I hope to see you again soon, It truly has been awhile.<br/>I know your work leads you to be busy most of the times I am free, yet I hope you can spare the time for me.<br/>-Edwin </p><p>Flynn frowned at the letter in his hands. <br/>Whoes Edwin? Maybe a family member? He thought to himself trying to rack his brain, yet Shaw had never said anything about an Edwin.<br/>Picking up another letter he read on, trying to get an answer to the questions his brain had brought up.</p><p>Mathias,<br/>I’m sorry my love, please be safe when you leave.<br/>I would hate to hear word of your death, I know it may be inevitable but do try to stove it off for a while, for me?</p><p>Return to Stormwind soon, I miss you.<br/>-Edwin </p><p>A lover. Obviously Edwin was a lover. Not a family member.<br/>Could Shaw really be cheating on him? <br/>But… He had asked him to move in, why would he do that If he was just gonna cheat? Flynns mind ran with a million thoughts as he robotically grabbed more papers from the drawer.<br/>There had to be an answer somewhere in these papers.</p><p>There was a picture on top of the small stack he ahead grabbed, it was of a man with raven black hair and piercing black eyes. He was dressed nicely, but modestly. <br/>His smile, even Flynn could admit was a charmer. He sees why Mathias had gone for this man.<br/>Flynn sat the picture down and continued to read. His stomach churning with pain. </p><p>My lover,<br/>Next we are together I promise you I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.<br/>I hope you have time off, for you won’t be leaving the bedroom…</p><p>Flynn had to toss the letter to the side, it went onto more description of Edwins intended activities with Mathias were. <br/>Taking a moment to breathe, Flynn stared at the letters in confusion and pain.<br/>The brunette knew he should put them all back, talk to Shaw when he gets home, but he couldn’t take his eyes away, morbid curiosity clouding his mind.<br/>So he read on, getting lost in the small pile of one sided correspondents.<br/>———<br/>Shaw quietly walked into his apartment, looking around it seemed Flynn wasn’t home.</p><p>The man went about taking off his armor and settling in.<br/>After changing into day clothes, Shaw noticed the door to his office open.<br/>Walking over and gently opening the door, the red head was met with the sight of Flynn surrounded by letters and papers.</p><p>Curiously he leaned against the door frame and watched his partner, rifle through papers. His focus was so trained he didn’t even notice Shaw’s presence.</p><p>Focusing on the spymaster looked over the papers scattered about to see what Flynn had gotten himself into.<br/>Dear Mathias, read the top of the first paper he saw.</p><p>Oh. He found Edwins old letters, had he?<br/>Shaw smiled sadly as memories flashed in his mind. <br/>Before he let the memories continue, Shaw shook his head and sighed.<br/>He then cleared his throat loudly to pull his partners attention out of the papers.</p><p>Flynn jumped visibly, head shooting up to look over and see Mathias in the doorway. <br/>Momentarily they held each other’s gaze, Shaw simply raising a questioning eyebrow. The brunette looked lost before anger took over his features.</p><p>Abruptly standing up, Flynn walked to the shorter man, using his height in advantage to his anger and betrayal.<br/>“How could you?”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Shaw asked, arms crossed <br/>Flynn scoffed. “Oh don’t excuse me. Shaw. This, these.” He pointed to the papers. “How could you do this behind my back?”</p><p>“I assure you, I’m not doing anything behind your back and you’re worry is for nothing.” The spymaster stated, moving past Flynn to slowly gather up the scattered papers.</p><p>Flynn sputtered as the other man moved past him, watching him gather the papers for a moment before speaking again.<br/>“Worrying for nothing? You obviously have a lover Shaw.”<br/>“That I do.” He nodded and spoke calmly, still gathering the mess of papers. </p><p>“Well at least you’re honest about it I suppose. Hell mate, if you didn’t want me you shouldn’t have asked me to move in. I don’t very much like being made a fool of.” Flynn spoke softer, his anger dying out into hurt.</p><p>“I do want you, that is why I asked you to move in with me, you fool.” Mathias stood and walked over to the taller man, papers gathered in his arms.</p><p>“You… you can't just.. have both of us.” Flynn voice almost sounded broken, he could feel the pain in his chest growing as he spoke and looked at the redhead before him. </p><p>Shaw chuckled low, shaking his head, he walked close to the captain, and gently placed his hand on the bearded cheek. Flynn flinched but didn’t pull away.</p><p>“You are a fool Captain Fairwind, did you even look at the date on the letters?”<br/>The brunette bit his lip, and tilted his head to the side. “They’re…. dated?” He asked quietly, looking at the top letter on the pile.<br/>In the bottom left corner was the date in question, the year marked ten years ago…. <br/>Oh?….Oh. How he felt dumb now.</p><p>The captain blushed, taking the papers from Shaw, placing them on the desk, only to take the spy’s hands in his own. <br/>“I suppose I owe you a large apology.” He smiled sheepishly at the shorter man. <br/>Shaw returned the other man's smile with a small one of his own.<br/>“You’re just a fool, you’ve no need to apologize, but if you ever entertain the idea that I’d cheat. You’ll have something much worse to be sorry for.” He smirked up at the other man. </p><p>Flynn laughed nervously, pulling Mathias into him. <br/>“Aye you are a scary one.” <br/>“It’s my job to be.” The read head responded, kissing the captain on the cheek gently. He pulled away, moving to return the stack of letters to their drawer.<br/>He stopped when he saw the picture of Edwin that was laid by the wooden chair on the floor.</p><p>Gently he picked it up, standing as he did so to take a moment to look over his past love. <br/>Flynn Walked up behind him, kissing the back of his neck while wrapping his muscular arms around the Spys torso. <br/>“May I ask about him?” Flynn asked lightly, pulling the shorter man against his chest tight. </p><p>Mathias laid his head back against the taller man's shoulder and hummed. <br/>“His name was Edwin, Edwin Vancleef. He was a brilliant carpenter and architect. Wise beyond his years and his kindness knew no bounds.”<br/>Flynn listened quietly, kissing the spy in his arms on the cheek and neck, he could tell this story had a bad ending by the sound on his partner's voice.</p><p>Taking in a shaky breath Mathias continued. “He, his mind was warped and corrupted due to unforeseen instances. He changed drastically and quickly after that. Yet we still remained in love. He led the Defias Brotherhood, an underground group against the crown and Stormwinds nobility. I ignored it for as long as I could, even with his attempts at having me join.”<br/>The redhead sighed. “I couldn’t betray my king nor my kingdom. I owed everything to Varian and his family. So I declined every time.”</p><p>Flynn gently turned the man in his arms to lock eyes with him, cupping his cheeks gently with his larger hands.<br/>“You don’t have to tell me everything if it hurts too badly, Love. I understand.”<br/>Shaw shook his head, cupping one of Flynn’s hands with his own.<br/>“No, it’s fine. It’s truly in the past now.” </p><p>Flynn nodded and took the man back into his arms to listen to the rest of the story. Shaw rubbed his hands along the captain's arms as he spoke. <br/>“I was ordered to kill him, he was the leader of a dangerous group threatening our kingdom. I couldn’t do it however, I loved him too much. As foolish as that may have been.” Shaw laughed bitterly and Flynn Pulled him closer. “One day, he asked me one final time to join. I refused and he went cold. Told me to take the kill I was ordered to make. He knew I had been given an order. He had known I was hesitating. When I didn’t make the final strike, he attacked first, stabbing me in the left side, that’s uh, where that scar is from.” </p><p>He cleared his throat before continuing.<br/>“I had to defend myself and take the final kill. His body was then used as a signal to the rest of the brotherhood to back down, it was buried in a grave later by myself and two others who had been his friends. Every year, I go to visit on the day of his death. Sort of a guilty conscience I suppose. It never gets easier.” </p><p>Flynn moves his head to kiss the spy deeply, holding him as close as possible.<br/>“I’m so sorry Mathias.” <br/>“It’s in the past now, Flynn if it weren’t for his death, I may have never found you.” He spoke quietly. </p><p>“Lucky for me then.” The captain lightly jokes, running a hand through the spy’s short hair. <br/>————<br/>Later that night the two men lay together in bed, wrapped into one another. <br/>The window left open as the night was full of a cool breeze and gentle city sounds. </p><p>Mathias turned into the taller man's side, placing a hand over the captain's heart to feel the steady beat as he slept. <br/>“If you ever must betray me, please just kill me off the bat, I can’t experience that kind of betrayal again.” The spy whispered to a presumed sleeping Flynn. </p><p>“....I’d never hurt you like that Matty, not ever and especially not after what you told me today. You have my word as a sailor.” Flynn spoke clearly not asleep at all. His eyes are boring with sincerity. </p><p>Mathias swallowed the lump in his throat and kissed the man beside him.</p><p>Inwardly he noted that the love he felt for this man exceeded what he felt for Edwin.</p><p>Flynn wrapped his arms around the redhead, pulling the smaller man on top of himself to better kiss his lips and keep him close. Both of their heart’s beat quickly.</p><p>Inwardly Flynn noted that he had never felt this way for someone his entire life this amount of love was entirely for Mathias Shaw</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>